


Hard Blow

by damaged_danzy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naive James, Real Madrid CF, Romance, Sexual Content, sporty ronaldo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a freshman in college and he's excited about meeting the popular senior Cristiano.  But things escalate quickly, almost like a punch in the face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Blow

James sat on the bleachers, front row, with a bag of popcorn in one hand and a Pepsi in the other. He had the best spot in the whole crowd; well he should, considering he had been sitting there for five hours. He had dragged his best friend there with him, telling him that the earlier they got there the better.

“I’m so fucking tired,” Isco groaned. “The game hasn’t even started yet.”

James usually wasn’t one to be mean, but Isco had complained for the past two hours and James was getting really tired of it. So tired, that he didn’t even bother telling Isco that he had a popcorn kernel stuck in his beard. “You’ve only been saying that for the past two hours.”

“I don’t even know what’s got you so excited,” Isco started. “I mean yeah, it’s our first game since we started college, but it’s not like they’ll ever not be another game.”

James chewed his bottom lip. Inside his head, his thoughts were on one person. The real reason why James was so excited about the game was to watch their star player; Cristiano Ronaldo. Ronaldo was a senior in the college, therefore James, only being a freshman, had heard numerous stories retelling Ronaldo’s legacy on the field. The older boy seemed to be a God at the school. 

“I’ve never known you to be into sports either,” Isco continued.

James rolled his eyes. “New school, new me.” Okay, maybe James had heard that Ronaldo was amazing on the field, but he had also heard that Ronaldo was the hottest guy at school. James often strayed around the hallways and library hoping to see the older boy, but he had no luck. He figured that seeing him up close on the field was his best chance of finally getting a glance of the so called legend.

The bearded boy laughed. “James, I’ve been your best friend for over ten years. Not to mention we’ve dated before.” James opened his mouth but Isco held up a finger to silence him. “Okay, maybe dating didn’t really describe what we had… or should I say what we did?” He shrugged but James blushed anyway. “What I’m trying to say is that I know when you’re lying.”

James picked a piece of popcorn and threw it on the ground. “Okay, if I’m being honest, I didn’t come here to watch the game. There’s this guy I want to see.”

“Is he on the team?”

“Yeah, his name is Cristiano Ron-.”

“Ronaldo?!” Isco laughed. “James, please tell me you’re joking.”

“Why?”

“I have a class with him and he’s a total douche.”

James suddenly stood up. His popcorn fell to the ground and his Pepsi rolled underneath the bleachers. He folded his arms across his chest and gasped. “What the fuck Isco? What the fuck?”

“What?” Isco asked defensively. “It’s the truth.”

“But…”

“No buts.” Isco grabbed James’ arms to sit him back down. James hesitated, but he was embarrassed by his brash behavior, so he sat back on the bleacher. Plus, the people sitting around them gave him harsh looks. “You should have told me that you liked him.”

“I don’t like him!”

“Then why have we been sitting here for five hours then? I’ve lost track of how long my ass has been numb.”

James groaned. “Look, I’ve heard some really cool things about him. Apparently he’s the best player this school has ever seen and,” he coughed, “I’ve heard that he’s really hot.”

Isco cackled. “James, you’re so dumb. Yeah, he is pretty nice to look at, but that’s about it.” He continued laughing as James frowned. “Not to mention the class we share is first year Spanish, which means he must have failed a few times.”

“Maybe it’s his first time taking it,” James defended. He pinched Isco’s arm. “You already speak Spanish, why are you taking it?”

“It looks good on my applications and stuff.”

James was about to reply when suddenly the field lights came on. His heart suddenly began pounding and he became nervous, but he didn’t know why. After hearing what Isco had to say about Cristiano, James’ enthusiasm had decreased, but there was still a little part of him that was giddy.

James’ college colors were white and blue and their mascot was a stallion. The soccer team came out wearing white jerseys trimmed with blue on the side. James scanned the players and his eyes immediately landed on the tallest one. He knew that had to be Cristiano. Just by the way he was standing, he oozed confidence. He was the last one to come out on the field, but as the saying goes, the best is always saved for last.

“That’s him,” Isco pointed out and James was pleased that he had correctly identified him. “He’s even taller in person.”

“Well everybody is taller than you.”

“Shut up.”

James smiled. The soccer team, known as the White Stallions, soon formed a line right in front of him. There were ten other guys on the team, but all of James’ attention was focused on Cristiano. Unfortunately for James, Cristiano was on the far end of the line and James couldn’t see that far to the left of him.

Isco, noticing his friend’s discomfort, teased him. “Don’t worry, you’re not missing anything.”

The crowded cheered loudly for the White Stallions. The soccer team seemed to soak up the energy, each player smiling more widely by the minute. The coach soon came out and the players crowded around him. The two team captains shook hands and soon enough, the first kick was made.

James’ eyes followed every move Cristiano made. For the boy to be so bulky and massive, he moved as light as a feather. Don’t get James wrong, the other plays were talented, but they had nothing on Cristiano. The older boy moved the ball between his feet, passing when necessary, but the ball always seemed to find its way back to him. When Cristiano made his first goal, even Isco cheered. James was beyond impressed.

“That was actually really amazing,” Isco admitted once the cheering died down.

“I know right!?”

Isco patted James’ shoulder. “Just don’t get _too_ excited.” He winked.

James shot him the bird and refocused his attention back to the game. The other team nearly scored but the White Stallions’ defense was working hard. The ball continued being passed from one end of the field to the other for a several minutes. Cristiano assisted in a goal of a boy with unruly hair whose jersey read Marcelo. Minutes seemed to fly by and soon the referee blew the whistle signaling half time.

Pumped with adrenaline, James started punching Isco’s shoulder. “I can’t believe how amazing this is!”

“Ow, okay, enough.” Isco grabbed James’ hand and wouldn’t let go until James promised he wouldn’t treat him like a punching bag. “I know you get overexcited over things, but please find something else to hit.”

“Sorry!” James apologized. “I just never knew how exciting soccer could be. I feel like I’ve missed out on so much.”

Isco rolled his eyes. “You mean missed out on Cristiano?”

“Honestly, yes Cristiano has been the highlight of the game for me so far, but it’s more than that. I knew our school had a good soccer team but these guys were like… major league kind of guys.”

The bearded boy nodded his head in agreement. James continued talking until halftime was over and the players came back on the field. The ball got kicked and second half officially started. The two teams had switched positions on the field, so now the opposing team was in closer view to James. The other team seemed to have lost whatever spark they had in the first half because they were fumbling all over the place. The White Stallions used that to their advantage. Cristiano made another goal and James nearly jumped out of his spot from excitement. The ball was soon put back into play and somehow the opposing team had managed to get a hold of it. It came closer into view for James and he gasped when one of the players fell. Cristiano helped the guy up, even though they were on opposite teams. James made a mental note that Cristiano was kind and compassionate, or at least had good sportsmanship. 

The fallen boy gained hold of the ball and began running towards the goal. But he seemed to be in a rush and overall, he was a huge mess on the field. Players from both teams had to avoid him because he was running into everybody. The gawky boy kicked the ball with a hard thud, but it had too much air and it was poorly aimed. Instead of rolling on the grass, the ball went flying into the bleachers, and right into James’ face.

\----

James woke up to the sound of dozens of people calling his name. He felt familiar hands stroke his face. His head was pounding. He wanted to go to sleep, but there was so much noise. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by a large group of people. His lower body was on the grass, but Isco had set James’ head into his lap and was absentmindedly rubbing his fingers on James’ cheeks. He was so confused. “What happened?” He asked groggily. His own voice seemed to be louder than usual and he winced.

Isco let out a sigh of relief. “James, don’t ever do that again!”

“Do what?” He looked up at Isco’s face and so that he was truly worried.

“You don’t remember what happened?”

“What do you mean what happened? The last thing I remember is that the second half had just started.”

Before Isco could reply, a few people walked away and laughed. “Shut up!” He yelled at them.

James grimaced. “Loud much?”

“I’m sorry. James, the thing is,” he looked up, not knowing exactly how to lessen the blow to James. He knew that his best friend would be embarrassed and that was the last thing Isco wanted. But he had no other way to softly put it. “James, you got hit in the face with the soccer ball and passed out.”

James whined. His stomach did a flip and he suddenly felt hot all over. He wanted to bury his face in Isco’s stomach and disappear. “What?”

“Some dumbass from the other team managed to get wasted during halftime; that’s why he was playing like shit. He kicked the ball and out of everybody in the crowd, it chose to hit you.”

“Lucky me.”

A nurse soon came up and asked James if he was okay. “Do you feel any pain?” James pointed to his head. She nodded and frowned. “I’m sorry to say this sweetie, but you might need to spend the night in my office. If were you, I would take it easy. I checked your pupils when you were out and they were fine. You are going to have a nasty bruise for a while though.”

James squeaked. The last thing he needed was a bruise on his forehead that practically screamed ‘yes I’m the boy that got hit in the face with a soccer ball’. 

“Do you have a bed in your office or what?” Isco questioned. “Does he have to stay there?”

The nurse nodded. “I will be there all night to watch him. I would feel much safer if he stayed there than in his dorm.”

“Okay, that sounds good. I’ll bring him by your place in a few,” Isco assured.

James listened but didn’t say anything. He too mortified and in too much pain to disagree. The nurse walked away and shooed people that stayed around to try and get a glimpse of James. She must have been a very persuasive person because soon everybody was gone and it was just Isco and James on the field.

“Do you think you can walk?” 

“I can barely think.”

Isco continued to sit there with James in his lap. He watched as the stars came out and soon the moon made her appearance. He was deep in thought when a deep voice from behind nearly made him jump.

“Is he okay?”

James heard the stranger’s voice. He would have looked to see who it was, but Isco’s lap was currently the comfiest thing he had ever come in contact with and he never wanted to leave.

“Yeah. He’s just in pain. I need to take him to the nurse’s office but I don’t think I can manage that whole walk by myself.”

“I can help,” the stranger offered.

“Really?”

“Please, let me.”

“Okay, I would appreciate that a lot.”

James wanted to know who the mysterious guy was, but soon sleepiness got the better of him and he closed his eyes and drifted off.

\----

James opened his eyes and panic soon set in due to being in an unfamiliar place. But then he remembered the incident from earlier before. He was lying in a small bed in the nurses’ office and when he turned his head, he was surprised to see that Isco was sleeping in the spare bed next to him. James pulled the scratchy blanket off of him and sat up. He could see in the light on the nurse’s table turned on, but he couldn’t see the actual nurse. He was about put his feet on the floor when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Oh my god,” James blurted out. His heart was racing and he was scared. He turned around and almost passed out.

Standing there, in a hoodie with the White Stallions logo, was Cristiano. His hand that was previously on James’ shoulder was now awkwardly hanging in the air. He gave James a sheepish smile. “Sorry to scare you,” he whispered.

James put his heart on his chest and took a deep breath. “I would say its fine but my heart won’t stop trying to bust out of my chest.”

“I have that effect on people.” James simply gawked at him. “I’m just kidding,” Cristiano chuckled. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, okay.”

“Can we do it somewhere else?” He asked while motioning to Isco who was sound asleep.

“What about the nurse?”

“Don’t worry about her.” James shot the older boy an apprehensive glare. “Trust me okay?”

Cristiano smiled and all of James’ worries went away. “Okay, fine.”

“Good. My room or yours?”

James choked. “What?”

“To talk? Do you want to go to my room or yours?”

The younger boy shrugged. “Do you have a roommate? If not, mine is empty because Isco is sleeping here.”

“Hmm, let’s just go to mine. I don’t have a roommate so we can be alone.”

“What about Isco? I don’t want him to wake up alone. He’ll probably think I ran away or something.”

Cristiano shook his head. “James, trust me. Everything is taken care of. I told Isco that I wanted to talk to you."

“You talked to Isco?”

Cristiano sighed. “James, I promise I’ll explain everything. Just follow me, okay?”

James had a million questions running through his head, but he decided to trust the older boy. Cristiano ushered for James to follow him and the two soon walked out of the nurse’s office and into the long empty corridor. James followed behind Cristiano as the older boy walked without talking. It wasn’t an awkward silence though; James actually appreciated it. It gave him time to think what had happened to him and how it somehow led him to sneaking around late at night with the guy he had wanted to meet. They walked in the darkness for a few more minutes before Cristiano stopped in front of a door and pulled out a key. He opened the door and held it open for James to go through.

“Wow! This room is so huge! It’s like mine and Isco’s times five.” James stood in the center of the room staring incredulously.

Cristiano shut the door and walked towards James. “I guess you could say being the star athlete of the school has its perks.” He turned on a small lamp on his desk and sat down on his bed. He patted the spot next to him while looking at James.

James sat next to him. He rubbed his palms together, suddenly feeling cold. The AC in Cristiano’s room was on and it was colder than James was used to.

“Are you cold?” Cristiano asked. James smiled sheepishly. Cristiano took off his hoodie and handed it to James. 

“Oh, I can’t,” James retorted. “I’m fine.”

“You’re shivering. Come on, just put it on.”

James put the hoodie over his head and inhaled. The hoodie smelt like Cristiano; a mixture of cologne, toothpaste, and fresh shower gel. He put his arms through the sleeves and giggled when the sleeves went past his hands. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Cristiano reassured. He was left wearing just a white wife beater and grey sweatpants. 

“You’re not cold?”

“Cold?” He laughed. “I’ve always liked colder temperatures; helps me relax.”

James scrunched his nose. “I’m the complete opposite. Isco used to hate going to my house because I would never turn the fan or air on. He’d be over there with sweat dripping off his moustache.” James giggled at the memory.

“So you and Isco are really good friends?”

“Yeah he’s my best friend.”

“I kind of figured that. When I helped carry you off the field he-“

“Wait! What?”

“What?” Cristiano asked. “I helped carry you off the field with Isco."

“Why?” James frantically asked. 

“After the whole accident happened, I was mad. I went back to the locker room with my teammates and they tried to get me to calm me down, but nothing helped. I finally came back here and took a shower. I was worried about you so I went back to the field. You and Isco were the only people left. He had you lying in his lap. I asked him if he needed help carrying you back to the school and he said yeah so I helped.” Cristiano shrugged. “It’s the least I could do. I felt awful about what happened to you.”

James absentmindedly touched the huge bruise on his face and flinched. It was still sore and sensitive. “Why did you feel bad about it? It wasn’t your fault?”

“Because,” Cristiano shook his head and sighed. He spoke in a soft voice as he leaned closer to the younger boy. “James, soccer is my thing. I’m amazing at it. That may sound arrogant and cocky, but I don’t care. I believe in my skills and it’s got me this far in life; a full scholarship, friends, and so many other things. When I’m on that field out there, I feel like it’s my home. It’s my field. It’s supposed to be a place where people go and have fun, not for some asshole to go out there drunk and get somebody hurt. That should have never happened. I’m so sorry James.”

James felt a lump in his throat. It was difficult for him to talk but he had questions. “I think Isco mentioned that he was drunk but I still don’t understand.”

Even in the dim light, James could see Cristiano’s eyes darken. “The guy that hit you was wasted. Somehow he managed to get wasted during halftime. I don’t know how or why he did, but he was a dumbass. Ridiculous!” He stood up and stomped the floor. “I hate alcohol. It does nothing but mess things up. Just look at you James! I just met you but I can tell you’re a really nice kid. You didn’t deserve this.”

James grabbed Cristiano’s hand and pulled him back on the bed. “Thank you. I know we just met, but I can tell that you’re a good person too.”

Cristiano put his hand on James’ thigh and squeezed. “I appreciate that. But,” he stopped and looked at James in the eye. “I really want to make this up to you.”

James looked down at Cristiano’s hand on his thigh and back to his face which James’ couldn’t read. He finally spoke. “Cristiano, we just met…. I’ve never done this before.”

“What do you mean never done this before?”

James scoffed. “Do I really have to say it?”

“Well yeah, because I’m not understanding.”

“Cristiano, please! We just met and you want to have sex? I mean I’m sure Isco told you that I liked you but we haven’t even kissed or even went on a date yet. You already wanna have sex? Oh my god, oh my god."

Cristiano began laughing and clapped his hands. He wiped tears from his eyes and shook his head. “James, you’re the one with the wrong idea.”

Embarrassed, James felt himself turn red. “What?”

“I don’t want to have sex. No offense, you are really nice looking though. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me in my dorm or maybe go somewhere tomorrow. But hey, if you want to go ahead and go to fourth base, then I’m all up for that.”

James’ mouth hung wide open. He was at a loss for words. He lay back on Cristiano’s bed, grabbed a pillow, and put it over his face. That was as mistake because the pillow touched his bruise. “Ow,” he whined.

“Hey, come on now,” Cristiano urged. He grabbed the pillow and propped himself up by his elbow. He looked at James and smiled. “Isco did tell me that you were really shy.”

“Exactly how long did you and Isco talk and about what?”

“Hmm, we talked for a good thirty minutes. We didn’t know how long you would be knocked out.”

“Great,” James replied sarcastically. 

“What was that about Isco supposedly telling me that you liked me or something?” Cristiano smirked.

James’ stomach did backflips. Their faces were inches apart and James began getting hot under Cristiano’s hoodie. “I-I..,” he stuttered, “I just got hit in the head. Who knows what I’m really saying, right?” He finished lamely, but Cristiano continued gazing at him.

“Is it wrong that I think you look cute even when half your face is purple and blue?” He leaned in closer until his lips were hovering near James’. “I didn’t know you had freckles.”

“They really only come out during summer and still they’re kind of hard to-.” His rambling was soon cut off.

Cristiano put his finger to James’ lips. “Shhh.”

James’ was in a whirlwind of emotions. He couldn’t believe that the boy whose face he didn’t even know looked like five hours ago was now barely inches away from him. Things had happened so fast, so fast, he couldn’t make sense of it all, but everything felt right. Lying in Cristiano’s bed with Cristiano’s hoodie on was such a profound thought, but it was his current reality. For once in his life, James wasn’t full of nerves.

“You’re smiling. Care to tell me about it?”

James blushed. “Nah, I’m just happy right now. You’re so cool and nice. You’re literally letting me lay in your bed and we hardly know each other.”

“Well when you put it like that, sounds kind of crazy.” He winked and stuck out his tongue.

James, feeling brave, took the initiative and leaned closer to Cristiano. But Cristiano was the one who took the extra step.

Cristiano suddenly sat up and pulled James into his lap in one quick motion. He connected their lips and was passionately kissing James. 

The younger boy felt lightheaded. He had kissed a few people before, but nothing compared to this. He felt Cristiano sucking his bottom lip before gently biting down. James felt the pressure and moaned. He snaked his hands around Cristiano’s neck and lightly touched his neck, curling his fingers around the stray hairs. James then moved his hands up and grabbed at Cristiano’s hair, pulling hard.

Cristiano stuck his hands under James’ hoodie. His fingers tugged at the shirt that was underneath. Cristiano finally broke away from the kiss with heavy breathing. “Wow.”

James, out of breath also, was relieved to see Cristiano smiling. The older boy’s eyes were wide and intense and he was staring at James like he had never wanted anything more in life. The look made James want to turn away from bashfulness, but something in Cristiano’s eyes made him feel wanted in a way that he had only dreamed about. James suddenly realized that he was sitting on Cristiano’s lap. He was about to sit back on the bed when Cristiano’s strong arms held him in place.

“You’re trying to leave?”

“No, I just-.” James was at a loss of words. Sitting on Cristiano’s boner didn’t help matters either. One part of his mind was saying just go for it; do whatever that Cristiano wants to do with you. The other part was reminding James that he had just met the other boy.

“You’re thinking too much,” Cristiano whispered in James’ ear. Cristiano had placed his chin in the crook of James’ neck and was giving him soft kisses. “I’m not trying to pressure you. If you want to stop, just tell me.” He pulled away and looked at James in the eye. “It’s your decision.”

James leaned back a little, stretched his arms out, and wrapped his hands around the back of Cristiano’s neck. “Well, to be completely honest, I really want this, like right now want it. And I can tell you do too. But all this has happened so fast and I just don’t want you to think I’m like,” he trailed off, looking for the right word. “Like I’m easy or something.”

“James, I would never judge you on something like that. Also if we did do anything then I would be considered easy too,” Cristiano added with a small laugh. “How about I make you an offer?”

“Okay, continue.”

“How about we go on a date?”

“A date!? Really? Like actually go somewhere and do something?” James asked excitedly.

“That’s exactly what I mean. What else does a date mean?” Cristiano smirked.

James grinned, too happy to be embarrassed. “I would love that.”

Cristiano softly pushed James off of him. He stood up and stretched his long legs out. He grabbed his phone off his nightstand and sat back on the bed. “Hey, type your phone number in here. You know, all the good stuff.”

James quickly typed and saved his contact. “You can text me later. I don’t have my phone with me. I guess Isco took it.”

Cristiano nodded. “Yeah, I’ll definitely do it.”

James got off the bed. He was about to take the hoodie off when Cristiano stopped him.

“You can keep it.”

“Really? I feel kind of bad.”

“No, please. I think you look cute in it.” Cristiano stood back up and winked. “But I think it would look a lot better off.”

James smiled. “I think I should be heading back to the nurse’s office.”

“Do you want me to walk you back?”

“Please?”

“Okay, let’s go.”

The two boys made their way back down the hallway. This time, the walk was full of hand-holding and laughter. They were hand in hand when they walked back in the nurse’s office and they were met with a wide awake Isco.

“Holy shit!” Isco exclaimed. “Did you two fuck?”

James felt the sudden urge to strangle Isco. Cristiano just laughed. “I don’t kiss and tell.” He gave James’ hand a tight squeeze before letting go. He bent his knees slightly and whispered in the younger boy’s ear. “I’ll talk to you later. I’ve had a great night.” He stood back up and blew a kiss.

“Thanks Cristiano, I mean it. Text me later! Don’t forget!”

“I won’t forget. Bye for now.” He flashed a signature Cristiano wink before walking away. 

James stared dreamily as he watched the older boy leave. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Isco squeezing his shoulder. 

“What was all that?”

“All what?” James asked innocently.

Isco sucked his teeth. “Don’t play dumb with me James. Did you two do it?”

James rolled his eyes. “I’m sleepy right now. I promise I’ll tell you later.” He sat back down on the small bed before lying down.

Isco folded his arms and smirked. “You’re tired because you were fucking!”

“Oh my god! Isco, please shut up.”

“Okay, okay,” the bearded boy held his hands up in defense. “But you’re so telling me in the morning.”

James closed his eyes. It suddenly hit him how tired he was. The pillow underneath his head felt like a cloud. Not even the itchy blanket bothered him. His eyes closed and his thoughts swiftly went to Cristiano. Not the Cristiano that James had imagined in his head for the past weeks, but the Cristiano he had just been with. 

For once, James’ reality was better than his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hiii! Thank you for reading this. I've had this story idea for a while and I've re-wrote it so many times and it always comes out differently Anyway, I actually do like this; I hope you did too. :)


End file.
